Who are you, I love you
by Ashiu
Summary: Alors qu'ils faisaient un live, un des membres des SHINee perds ses moyens, en voyant une mystérieuse fille … Que vas-t-il lui arriver Vas-t-il retrouver son grand amour? Jongkey – 2min à sens unique


Hey ~ Here is my deuxième fic, la première, je ne l'ai pas terminé ( oui je l'avoue, je suis mauvaise … mais bon … ). Bref, fic sur les SHINee, que j'ai à la base faite pour des amies qui m'en ont donné l'idée, je les en remercie ! Voilà, profitez bien ^^

Résumé : Alors qu'ils faisaient un live, un des membres des SHINee perds ses moyens, en voyant une mystérieuse fille … Que vas-t-il lui arriver ? Jongkey – 2min à sens unique

-PUTAIN KEY ! OU T'AS MIS MES CHAUSSETTES AVEC LES PANDAS DESSUS !

Choi Minho venait de crier dans tout l'appartement des SHINee. Key ( Kim Ki Bum de son vrai nom ) était le membre qui avait tendance à faire toutes les tâches ménagères, plus par plaisir que pour vouloir aider les autres. ''Tu es bonne à marier'' lui disais souvent son ami/ant Kim Jonghyun. De nouveau un cri résonna dans la maison, mais ce n'était aucun des trois SHINee cité ci-dessus qui le poussa.

-MINHO TA GUEULE ! TU VOIS PAS QUE TAEMIN FAIT SES MATHS?

C'était Lee Jin Ki aka Onew, leader de la bande, qui était sensé faire régner l'ordre. En théorie. Fanatique de poulet, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ça.

-NON JE VOIS PAS, JE SUIS DANS MA CHAMBRE GROS MALIN ! renchérit Minho.

Le dénommé Taemin ( oui, oui, celui qui fait ses maths ) était le plus jeune de la bande. Plus si jeune que ça d'ailleurs, vu qu'il approchait maintenant de ses dix huit ans.

-OWH ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST FACILE LA PROPORTIONALITE QUAND DEUX IMBECILES CRIENT COMME DES MALADES DANS LA MAISON ?

Le voilà d'ailleurs qui se manifestait. On pouvait donc constater l'ambiance … Masculine qui régnait dans l'appartement des idoles. Ambiance qui ne s'arrangea pas quand Key se mit à hurler à son tour.

-MINHO, TES CHAUSSETTES À LA CON JE LES AIES JETÉES ! T'ES UN IDOLE, ET QUAND ON EST IDOLE, ON MET PAS DES CHAUSSETTES PANDA, À PART SI ON S'APPELLES YOUGEUN !

Après cette tirade … Conséquente, il y eu un long, silence. … Brisé par Jonghyun qui avait l'air de se sentir seul à ne pas crier.

-AHAHA ! BIEN JOUÉ KEY.

De nouveau il y eu un silence. Key, qui était dans le salon avec Jonghyun le regarda d'un air bizarre.

-Honeeey, pas besoin de crier. On est dans la même pièce tu sais ?

Bref, voilà l'ambiance qui régnait tout les jours chez les SHINee. Avant qu'un événement particulier ne bouleverse la vie d'un d'entre eux …

Ce fut le jour suivant que ça arriva. Ils devaient faire une version remixée de Lucifer en live dans la rue, pour se promouvoir un peu, et pour faire une petite surprise aux fans. Leur manager vint les chercher à trois heure de l'après-midi, pour commencer le ''live surprise'' à quatre heure. Onew, en bon leader, s'était bien habillé, chemise blanche et jean noir. Contrairement à lui, Jonghyun avait enfilé un tee-shirt simple avec motif underground ( par son styliste particulier, Key ) et un jean déchiré et délavé. Key d'ailleurs, avait mis une veste en jean, un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt rose pailleté, digne de ''la Diva''. Minho avait joué sobre, avec une chemise bleu ciel sympa et un jean tout simple. Quand à Taemin, il avait enfilé un blouson en cuir et un slim noir ainsi que des basket reebook. En clair, ils s'étaient tous préparé pendant au moins une demi-heure pour travailler leur look. Question d'image aurait dit Onew. Question de coquetterie, aurait dit Key. La deuxième réponse était la plus proche de la vérité.

Arrivés sur place, nos cinq amis se mirent en ''position'' chant, et entonnèrent leur tube. Peu à peu, la foule approcha. Les cris se firent stridents, des filles commencèrent à hurler leur nom. Le live pu commencer entièrement.

« Sumeul gotdo chaji mothae naneun piharyeo go aesseo bwado Geobu jocha halsu eomneun negae gadhyeo beorin na

Chantait Onew avec ferveur. Taemin dansait comme si ça vie en dépendait.

« Sarangi eotdamyeon jeongmal sarang haetdeon georamyeon naegae ireoji neun mara

Renchérit de sa voix puissant Jonghyun. Et Key et Minho entamèrent leur rap à la fin de la chanson. Tout se passait pour le mieux, quand il la vit.

La fille n'avait même pas l'air d'être subjuguée. Ce n'était pas un fan, ça se voyait. Elle passait juste par là, en jetant un coup d'œil. Ses cheveux était teint d'un joli roux, et légèrement bouclés. Elle avait des yeux un petit peu moins bridés que la moyenne, et une belle peau mate, ce qui lui donnait un charme assez exotique, comparé au teint blafard, à la mode en Corée. Son teint était rehaussé par sa robe blanche printannière. Ils entamaient leur dernière série de ''Loverholic Robotronic'', et Taemin à la vue de la fille, s'arrêta juste de danser. Totalement. Ce qui fit qu'il se prit le bras de Jonghyun en pleine poire. Mais il se reprit très vite, même après le regard inquisiteur que lui avait lancé Key. A la fin de la performance, Onew lui lança un très coupant ;

-Yah ! Taemin, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Mais il n'eut même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il se faisait engueuler …

-Putain maknae tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

Mais Key s'interposa avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Ça suffit les gars, on rentre.

Et les cinq jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Au bout de quelque minutes d'un silence pesant, Jonghyun essaya de mettre un peu d'ambiance.

-Alors, Taeminnie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, t'as vu une fille canon ?

Le concerné se mit à rougir comme un écrevisse.

-Qu-quoi ? Non ! Non pas du tout ! Je … J'ai eu une douleur dans le … dos ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Ça m'a bloqué un moment, je suis désolé ! Je … Je ferais plus d'assouplissement la prochaine fois. Hahaha.

Fit-il en riant nerveusement. Jin Ki haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas grave, je m'excuse de t'avoir engueuler comme ça, mais j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas une deuxième fois. Tu sais comment ils sont à la SM, tant que tu es excellent, ils sont sympa, mais dès que tu commences à faire des bêtises, le groupe est menacé, succès ou non. Alors fait gaffe, pour nous si il te plait …

Le blond hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Mais l'image de cette fille ne le quittait pas des yeux. Minho posa sa main sur celle du maknae, puis fit d'une voix douce ;

-Allez, Taem', c'est rien … Je suis sûr que ça passera inaperçu !

Taemin lui sourit à son tour. Ah, Minho était vraiment le hyung idéal. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir !

-PUTAIN KEY ! OU T'AS MIS MON CALEÇON AVEC LES PETITS CHIENS DESSUS ?

C'était à nouveau Minho, et il s'inquiétait à nouveau pour son petit linge.

-MINHO TA GUEULE ! TU VOIS PAS QUE TAEMIN FAIT SON FRANÇAIS?

Et encore une fois, Jin Ki faisais régner ( ou pas ) l'ordre.

-MINHO, TON CALEÇON À LA CON JE L'AI JETÉ ! T'ES UN IDOLE, ET QUAND ON EST IDOLE, ON MET PAS UN CALEÇON A PETITS CHIENS, À PART SI ON S'APPELLES YOUGEUN !

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Jonghyun émit un timide ;

-Euuuuuuh … Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais c'était pas à Taemin de parler là ? En truc du genre ''C'est trop dur les formes passives et actives quand vous criez comme des imbéciles'' non ?

Onew passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

-Heeey ! T'as pas tort, JH ! Pour une fois … Maknae, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Les quatre jeunes hommes entendirent un long soupir qui provenait de la chambre du plus jeune, puis la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit timidement.

-Euh … Désolé … J'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça …

Fit-il d'un air gêné en se grattant la nuque. Key s'approcha de lui un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et le fit s'allonger sur le canapé ( non, il ne va pas arriver ce que vous pensez, faut pas exagérer _ ).

-Raconte tout à ton psy personnel, mon petit chou.

Le blond soupira et regarda le plafond d'un air malheureux.

-Han … Tu te souviens … Hier … Quand je me suis gourée pour la chorégraphie …

Entre temps, tout les membres du boysband de la SM s'étaient rapprochés du canapé pour écouter le petit Taemin raconter son histoire.

-Eh bien … c'est parce que j'ai vu euh … une fille dans la rue. Et je ne sais pas … Ça m'a coupé dans mon élan, à un tel point que j'ai eu envie de sauter hors de la scène et de … de …

Jonghyun fit un sourire sadique.

-Deee … ?

Taemin rougit, puis fit d'une toute petite voix;

-De l'embrasser … RHA les gars, c'est la galère ! Je crois que je suis amoureux !

Et il prit un oreiller pour se le mettre sur la tête, honteux d'avoir fait ses aveux de cette manière. Il ne vit donc pas le visage d'Onew, qui était déjà en train de réfléchir à la manière d'entrer en pour parler avec leur manager, si un jour ils sortent ensemble. Il ne vit pas Jonghyun qui faisait des pirouettes, heureux que le maknae ai enfin trouvé l'amour. Il ne vit pas non plus Key réfléchir au meilleur moyen de retrouver la fille. Et surtout … surtout, il ne vit pas la mine défaite de Minho, son air triste, décomposé. Il ne le vit pas se lever, et rentrer dans sa chambre d'un pas trainant …


End file.
